To establish Radioactive Core Laboratory to manage, store, sort, and prepare the radioactive materials for JSU research needs and waste disposal. To employ a full-time radiation safety officer for managing radioactive materials and radiation safety training activities, and procure specific equipment for monitoring radiation levels on campus To obtain consulting service from local radiation safety experts in the initial stages of the Facility establishment. To enhance JSU's research capability in studying the basic mechanisms by which toxic substance comprise health